Yandere Chan VS Genocide Jack
Yandere-Chan VS Genocide Jack is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Ayano Aishi (AKA "Yandere-Chan") from the game Yandere Simulator and Genocide Jack (A.K.A. Toko Fukawa) from the Danganronpa series. Description Yandere Simulator VS Danganronpa!The love-bound terror of Akademi High fights the elusive crucifixion maniac! Will this be Jack's final crime? Will Ayano never see Senpai, or anything, again? Only one way to find out... it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ''Intro'' (Cue: Death Battle - Wiz & Boomstick) Boomstick: If my ex-wifes have taught me anything, it's that you should never judge a book by its cover. Wiz: Wow, that's actually really profound coming from you. Boomstick: What? I'm talking about never trusting chicks that look all cute and innocent, cause they're probably some blood thirsty psycho bitch! '' Yandere-Chan intro gif.gif Yandere Chan intro Cartoonfan V2.png Ayano Aishi intro Cartoonfan V2.png '' Boomstick: Like Yandere-Chan, the love crazed killer of Akademi High! Genocide Jack intro gif.gif Genocide Jack intro Cartoonfan.png Toko intro Cartoonfan.png Wiz: ...And Genocide Jack, the Ultimate Murderous Fiend of Hope's Peak Academy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ''Yandere-Chan'' (*Cue: Yandere Simulator - Childhood*) Wiz: Emotions, whether they be happiness, sadness, even anger, they are one of the many things that make us human. We all feel them, whether we intend to or not. Now, try to imagine what it would be like to not feel any emotion whatsoever. To live without pleasure, satisfaction, failure, guilt, or even the feeling of being complete. This is reality for Ayano Aishi. Boomstick: Yeah, from the moment she popped out, Ayano could never feel a thing. No matter what her old man tried, the kid didn't find any sort of enjoyment out of life. Ironically, the only thing she felt as a kid was pity for her pops! Goddamn the one time the parent's around the brat doesn't even care. But apparently all of this is the result of a condition that runs in her mom's side of the family. Talk about a bad birthday present! Wiz: Once Ayano figured this out, she began to fake her emotions to appear normal to the public and to please her father. Making "friends", having "hobbies" and what not. Though none of this sparked any sort of feeling out of her. She would live her life like this for years on end until one fateful day, where she met- Boomstick: Kirito from Sword Art Online! Wiz: ...Taro Yamada. Her "Senpai". When she met this boy, Ayano finally felt true emotion: Desire. And she loved it. She wanted more of this incredible feeling. She needed it. Boomstick: Buuut then she found out that her school girl crush was the protagonist of a harem anime, and now there were a bunch of other chicks out for this dude's d-''' Wiz: This lead to Ayano experiencing another emotion: Rage. She then decided that instead of doing the logical thing and asking him to go out with her before anyone else, she would eliminate her rivals through any means necessary. ''(Cue: Yandere Simulator - Life Note)'' Wiz: While there are methods of eliminating rivals without needing bloodshed, like making them fall in love with someone else, ruining their reputation, etc, we'll be focusing on her more violent methods. '''Boomstick: Don't try and dance around it Wiz. Ayano's going out on a night in the town murdering bitches! Wiz: Actually, at night she stays home playing Castlevania and watching Death Note. Boomstick: Fucking smartass. Whatever, the point is she's gonna go on a killing spree to win the heart of some guy she literally just met! Wiz: But to accomplish this goal, Ayano will need a number of tools to get the job done. Unfortunately for her rivals, she has plenty of them. Because Yandere Simulator takes place at a high school, she would have to get creative with her weapons. Ranging from natural school equipment like baseball bats, kitchen knives, and scissors, unorthodox picks like box cutters, circular saws, a comically large magical girl wand prop, to... a katana? What kind of school just has an actual sword lying around? Boomstick: A good one, that's what! If Yan-Chan wants to get a bit creative, she can steal a bunch of chemicals from the overly attractive nurse to either give people food poisoning or tranquilize some random student to bring them home and... do things to them... (Clears throat) Wiz: After breaking said student's mind, they essentially become her mindless slave, obeying her commands with no regard to their own safety. Even going so far as to killing themselves upon murdering the current rival. Boomstick: That's probably hell to clean up. But hey, at least Ayano technically didn't murder anyone! Wiz: I... guess that's one way of looking at it. While she may look like just an ordinary psychopathic teenager, Yandere-Chan's surprisingly gifted in the ways of stealth, able to stalk her Senpai on a regular basis. She's also quite clever, able to manipulate this girl Kokona into murdering the daughter of an infamous loan shark, pinning the murder entirely on her while Yan-chan got off scot-free. Boomstick: Plus if she ever needs to get the job done herself, since she knows murder is considered a big no-no, she can conceal her identity by dawning one of several masks she can get from her school's drama club. But Ayano's not just brains and tools. When she needs to think fast and keep track of people, she SOMEHOW uses a super power called Yandere Vision! Add that to the list of cool stuff with terrible names. (Cue: Future Diary - Red Love) Boomstick: Ayano's Yandere Vision is kinda like the spider-sense, letting her see people, objects, even bodies and blood through walls and somehow slows time! Wiz: When using Yandere Vision, people and objects are categorized by color, with particularly helpful items being blue, non threatening students being green, and potential threats being yellow and red. How an ordinary girl like Ayano can posses this power, we honestly have no idea. However, it is very much possible that her obsessive love for Taro is so great, it lets her push herself past normal human limits. This is actually supported by her borderline superhuman physique. Boomstick: This chick's strong enough to push around dumpsters filled with trash and bodies no problem, carry a human corpse, stab through a person's skull with ease, and physically overpower basically anyone in the whole school. Including Budo, the current president of the martial arts club and one of the strongest kids in the whole school! Wiz: She's also fast enough to outrun basically anyone in the school and can stab someone before they can even react. The average person's reaction speed is a quarter of a second, meaning Ayano must certainly be moving faster than that, considering she can kill multiple people in a few seconds. While she doesn't have many note worthy feats of durability, she should certainly be tougher than must students. But if none of this is enough to end her rival, there's still one last trick up Ayano's sleeve: Boomstick: Evil demon magic! With her trusty Ritual Knife, and after doing their chores, Yan-chan can gain one of these freaks' powers! From shooting fire to stealing Lucy's Vectors, to summoning creepy spider chicks to eat people. Say Wiz, we were going to let off some interns so you could afford those experiments in your lab right? Wiz: I know what you're about to say. Fine, go ahead. But if you try using any of those powers on me, I will feed you to the hamsters. Boomstick: Duly noted. Wiz: However, despite all of this, Ayano suffers one crucial flaw: her insanity. Where she to kill numerous students in quick succession whilst unchecked, her vision will blur, becoming distorted and she will experience frequent hallucinations. Everyone around her would not only become a potential victim, but also become indistinguishable from each other, meaning she could very likely attack a random bystander instead of a target. Boomstick: Combine that with the fact she can only carry so many weapons on her at a time, and yeeeah things can turn south for Yan-chan really fast. But if there's one thing to know about Ayano Aishi, it's to never, ever, get between her and her Senpai. It might be the biggest mistake you'll ever make! Ayano: "There is nothing I won't do for him. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care who's blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. He will be '''mine.' He doesn't have a choice."'' ''Genocide Jack'' (Cue: Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls - Ghost Stories from the School District of Revolution) Wiz: Life growing up for Toko Fukawa was... rough to say the least. Two women had slept with the same man. When they each born a child, one of the babies had died. Despite neither wanting to care for her, Toko would live with one father and two mothers. Boomstick: While we don't know all the specifics, it's been pretty heavily implied that Toko was mistreated as a kid. Like when she was locked in a closet for three days with no food or water, sparking her fear of the dark. Hell her only friend growing up was her pet stink bug. What the hell is up with parents in these stories? They're either abusive douchebags, disappeared, or dead. Wiz: Combine this with the fact that she was often bullied in school and that her emotional outlet, writing romance novels, wasn't enough to repress her negative feelings lead to her developing a second personality in the form of the soon to be Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack. (Toko is seen passing out and waking up, now as Genocide Jack.) Genocide Jack: "Why hello there! Is it me you were hoping to see?! So you figured it out, huh? Well whatever! What're you gonna do?! I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill!" Boomstick: What's up with her tongue? Wiz: Jack would go on a rampage, murdering any boy she deemed handsome via... crucifixion of all things using her own specially designed scissors. Despite this, Toko was not only able to remain untraceable for the crimes, but make a living for herself by writing romance novels that blew up. Eventually her literary skills would lead to her be scouted out by Hope's Peak Academy, one of the greatest schools in Japan, and being granted the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy. (Cue: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - Mr.Monokuma's Tutoring) Boomstick: Buuuut then this crazy bitch came along and was like "I think I'll destroy all of human civilization today!" and turned the entire world into a despair filled wasteland. What does this have to do with Toko ask? Well she, along with her classmates would have their memories of this wiped and would get locked inside Hope's Peak, forced to participate in the killing school life by an evil teddy bear. Wiz: After enduring several class trials, and developing an unhealthy obsessive crush on Byakuya Togami, it was ironically Jack's own memories of this "Tragedy" being unaffected by the mind wipe that lead to her and the remains of the 78th Class' freedom of the school turned death trap. After which they would join the Future Foundation, an organization dedicated to restoring the world, where Toko would be assigned as an intern. Boomstick: From the Ultimate Writer to an intern. Damn, that's gotta be hard blow to the ego. Buuut it makes sense, givin well, Jack is still a psycho bitch. It wasn't all bad though, cause this gave Toko the motivation to control her murder happy havoc loving alter ego. Before, she couldn't really control the persona switch, which was triggered by the sight of blood, falling unconscious, or even sneezing. Eventually she somehow discovered she could switch personas whenever she wanted by zapping herself with a goddamn taser! (Cue: Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls - Alice in the Children's Land) Wiz: And after getting word that Byakuya had been captured and taken hostage in Towa city, Toko took it upon herself to personally rescue him. This would be her ultimate test of skill as a survivor, a fighter, and her perseverance as not only would she have to team up with and escort Komaru Naegi across the ruined city, but combat against countless Monokuma robots. Boomstick: Not just Monokumas, but giant mechs controlled by psychotic children who are basically the edgier versions of the Kids Next Door. How the hell did these 'normal' high school chicks manage to survive this shit? Wiz: Well, Komaru did have a megaphone gun specifically designed to combat these threats. But saying that alone was enough would be a huge disservice to Jack, as she's shown time and time again to be an incredible fighter. Not only that, but she's surprisingly athletic and tough, able to withstand having a large piece of debris fall on her head, escaped an underground subway tunnel as it was collapsing, and managed to leave the Resistance's underground hideout and catch up with a monorail on foot. (Cue: Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls - Monster that shouts its love in the middle of hell) Boomstick: Hell, that's small talk! One time she smashed through a stone prison wall no problem. And before she even escaped Hope's Peak, she survived a pretty nasty explosion point blank! She's even got this weird... power thing called Fever Mode, which basically lets her use some awesome special attacks. They're nothing too fancy though, mostly just fancy slash combos and-''' ' ' Genocide Jack: "Lend me your energy!" '''Boomstick: ...Is...is that a fucking Spirit Bomb? Wiz: I'm just as confused as you are. Regardless, Jack is certainly not without her flaws. She tends to not take things seriously, and a potential sneeze could switch her back to Toko, who not only doesn't share Jack's memories (and vise versa) but is not a fighter by any stretch. Hell, she's also very stubborn, only willing to fight and kill using her own Genoscissors. Boomstick: You call that stubborn? We're talking about a chick who's so obsessed with winning the heart of a guy who's openly shown to have no positive feelings for her! Wiz: Ahem. Together with Komaru, the two would eventually find themselves face to face against the Big Bang Monokuma, a Monokuma mech the size of skyscraper with more than power to destroy multi story buildings with ease. Despite the odds stacked against them, they managed to defeat the enormous mech and effectively save Towa city while gaining the one thing Toko desperately needed: a real friend. Boomstick: God, that's so fucking lame! Kotoko Utsugi: "Adorable girls deserve punishment. And girls who aren't adorable... deserve even harsher punishment!" Genocide Jack: "Hey I ain't ugly! I'm just way below average!" ''Intermission'' Ayano VS Toko all set card.png Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting on Yandere-Chan Rooting and betting on Genocide Jack Rooting for Yandere-Chan, betting on Genocide Jack Rooting for Genocide Jack, betting on Yandere-Chan ''DEATH BATTLE! '(Cue: Danganronpa - Ultra Despair Girls: Alice in the Children’s Land)' Chaos. That’s one word that could describe the current state of the world. It had been over a year since the biggest, most awful, most despair, most tragic event in human history (or just The Tragedy for short) had occurred. While most of civilization had been reduced to a wasteland where it was every man for himself, one particular school had tried its damnedest to preserve in these desperate times. This school was Akademi High. Thanks to the guidance of its student council and its president, the students were able to endure all of this despair and fortify the school, turning it into a shelter. A shelter that piqued the interest of the Future Foundation, an organization dedicated to restoring the world and undoing the despair brought upon the world. Wishing to ally the school, the Foundation had sent in some of the survivors of the first Killing Game to represent them. These survivors being Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa. Upon arriving at the school, the two noticed a student, Taro Yamada, being chased by a Monokuma. With a scoff, Byakuya looks over to Toko. ''Byakuya: "Go take care of that. I don't have the time for this." Toko: "Y-yes, of course!" Fukawa pulls out her taser gun and points it at her head before zapping herself with it. After a brief flash of light, her appearance had somewhat changed. Her originally grey eyes were now red and her tongue hung from her mouth. Even her hair looked more messy and her skirt had a few tears. The girl had changed from her original personality to that of the serial killer, Genocide Jack. (Cue: Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls - Sho's Fever Time) Genocide Jack: "Kyahahaha! Looks like it's time to slice and dice some poor fool! Your wish is my command, Master!" Byakuya points at the Monokuma about to attack the raven haired student. Jack smirks and launches herself as the killer teddy. The Monokuma unit stands over the cowering Taro, ready to stab him with its long blade claws. However, before it could do so, the Monokuma is kicked into the air by the murderous fiend, who proceeds to jump after her target and slice its head and arms off. Genocider then lands on the ground and poses dramatically while the Monokuma explodes behind her. Genocide Jack: "(Sighs) Too easy... Hm?" She notices Taro staring at her, confused and awe struck. The young man tenses up and stands. Genocide Jack: "What're you lookin' at? Never seen a serial killer before? Run along or you'll be late for school! Kyahahaha!" Taro nods and runs away toward the school, leaving Jill to laugh at nothing. She pulls out her taser gun and prepares to swap back when she senses a presence. Not a Monokuma, but still having the same killing intent. When she turns around, the maniac sees another girl. (Cue: Hallucinogenic Clouds) This strange girl wore a school uniform and had her black hair tied in a ponytail. However, Genocider notices that this girl was holding a knife in one hand, and the head of a Monokuma in another. The girl had an expressionless and cold look in her eyes, which shot daggers at the murderous fiend. Jack tilts her head and pockets her taser. Ayano: "I saw you save him... You think you can come here and take him from me?" Genocide Jack: "Who? You mean scrawny back there? Hahaha! Listen, lady that boy's cute, but my darling master Byakuya is a bazillion times more beautiful than that wimp!" Ayano: "What did you say, you bitch?" Genocider's insult cut deep in Ayano's heart. Her eye twitches and her grip on her knife tightens. She drops the Monomuka head and points her blade at the murderous fiend. Ayano: "I'll make sure you and your 'master' burn in hell!" It was Jack's turn to look angry. Shadows form over her eyes and her smile disappears. She pulls out her personally made Genoscissors and points them at Ayano. Genocide Jack: "Ooooh, really wanna go there sister? Alrighty then, I've been itching for some real fun!" The love drivin murders stare at one another, sizing the other up before Genocide Jack rushes at her adversary, laughing like a lunatic as she swings her scissors at the Yandere. FIGHT!!! Ayano barely blocks the attack with her knife, causing sparks to fly. The killers push forward, trying to overwhelm the other before Yan-Chan gets a boost of adrenaline. She pushes Jill back and swipes at her, aiming for the violet haired girl's neck. Genocider blocks the attack and swipes right back. The two start slashing, swiping and countering one another in quick succession. This kept up for a few seconds before Jack started moving faster, slowly outpacing Ayano. When she noticed this, Yan-chan leaps back, putting a few meters between them. Ayano: "This clearly isn't working..." Yan-Chan pockets her knife in favor of her katana. Genocide Jack's eyes widen, but she didn't show any signs of hesitation as she throws one of her scissors at the yandere. Ayano blocks the scissor with her sword and lunges at Genocide Jill, trying to slice or stab something vital. The murderous fiend continued to block and counter Ayano's attacks, however now it seemed a bit trickier as she had to defend a longer blade. Genocide Jack backflips, both countering an oncoming sword swing and kicking said sword out of Ayano's hands and into the air. Genocider throws another scissor at the blade, sending it flying onto the school's balcony. Ayano's eyes widened from shock and she growls, growing frustrated. Ayano: "(thinking) Damn it! This girl's more skilled than she looks. Who is she..?" Genocide Jack: "Awww, what's wrong dear? Done already? But this was just getting fun!" Ayano doesn't answer, thinking of a plan of action now that she lost her sword. She then remembered: The Gardening Club! They had plenty of weapons that would come in handy right about now. She very subtly nods, already thinking of ways to painfully end her adversary. Ayano pulls out a box cutter and chucks it at Genocider. The maniac leans back and dramatically dodges the tool. When she straightens up, Yan-chan was making a be line for a large wooden shed. Genocide Jack: "Ohh, playing hard to get? I love that!" The murderous fiend gives chase to her yandere adversary. The girl in question finally reached the large shed, looking for weapons to fight back with. She then found some things that made her smirk psychotically. Two axes, one shovel and the circular saw. ''Conclusion'' The winner is Yandere Chan.png|If Yandere Chan wins The winner is Genocide Jack V2.png|If Genocide Jack wins Wiz: The winner is... ''Next Time'' ''Original Track'' ''Trivia'' *Yandere-Chan VS Genocide Jack features a few firsts for Cartoonfan's Death Battle series. **It is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature an anti-hero (Genocide Jack) and a villain protaganist (Yandere-Chan) **It is also Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to pit an anti-hero against a villain. *Yandere-Chan was originally intended to fight Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog, but this idea was scrapped due to how unfair it was for Ayano and Cartoonfan had recently played the Danganronpa series of games. *Were this battle to be made, it ideally would be computer animated (3D). Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Yanderes Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles